A shower is commonly used in bathing, but it only serves to wash the body of a user, with no other functions.
This invention concerns an automatic massager and washer, which can supply bathing milk for cleaning one's body, massage and wash it at the same time, making use of water pressure, but using no electricity to prevent electric shock.